Come Together
by geeklovegirl
Summary: Grissom and Sara have been kidnapped. It is up to the rest of the team to find them and the kidnappers. GeekLove pairing.
1. Phase one

Title: Come Together

Disclaimer: No, I don't own CSI. Bummer. I also don't own the song "Beer For My Horses". Bummer again.

* * *

Sara Sidle pulled into her parking spot. Her VW Bug was coughing and sputtering like mad and she was already 10 minutes late for work. Slamming the door she hastily climbed the steps and ran right in to Gil Grissom.

"Sorry," she murmured, "My alarm didn't go off and I pulled a triple last night. I tried to call on my way in, but my cell phone battery had died and… yeah," She finished lamely. Grissom just stared at her. Finally, putting his hand on the small of her back to lead her to the car, he spoke up.

"We have a DB at the Wayside Chapel. Black male about 30 years of age was hung on the cross. Possible suicide," Grissom said, briefing her. They began to walk to the car. Sara stopped suddenly and said, "Crap! I forgot my kit! Uh… you can go without me, I'll just be a few minutes."

Running inside she went to her locker and grabbed the standard issue black bag. She walked down the hall to the supply closet and grabbed some gloves, swabs and refilled her bottle of luminal. She began to run back out to her car, when she remembered that she forgot the keys to the car. "_Get a grip, Sidle,_" she told herself, "_You can't lose your mind every time you work with Grissom!_" Grabbing the keys, she walked out to the car and began to drive to the crime scene. Unfortunately for her, she never saw the man crouching in the back seat.

Sara cranked the radio. Nick was beginning to rub off on her she realized as she sang along to "Beer for My Horses". Her stomach began to rumble, causing her to realize that she hadn't eaten since at least two days ago. She pulled off the road at the corner store and bought a donut. She didn't remember the last time she'd had one. She was sitting there with half a donut in her mouth when it happened. A black gloved hand grabbed her from behind and began to pull her in the back.

"_Well, I guess I'm not going to be processing today,_" was her last thought before blacking out.

* * *

Grissom looked at his watch impatiently. It had only been fifteen minutes, but for him it had felt like hours. "_What's up with her? First she's late for work, and then she's late processing. _" Turning to the body hanging from the ceiling, he began to work. Every once in a while he would find the stray fiber or hair particle, bag it, and look at his watch. Grissom had been working for 3 hours. "This means a ton of paperwork later," Griss said to no one in particular. He was just checking the rope for evidence, when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Sara! Glad you finally…" he started. He would have finished the sentence if it weren't for the fact that he had been knocked unconscious.


	2. Phase two

Title: Come Together

Summary of ch. 2: Sara and Grissom wake up. The crew begins to wonder about their friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Bummer.

A/N: Anything that is bolded, belongs to the bad people.

* * *

**Slowly, he pulled up the gravel drive, the old gate giving way under the pressure form the SUV. Turning to the lady sitting next to him, he smiled. "Only a few more hours before we can make the calls," he said sadistically. He pulled up next to his newly constructed shed in the Nevada foothills. Grabbing the wooden crate holding the two bodies, they unceremoniously dropped the box and pried it open with a crow bar. The two unconscious bodies slipped out as they locked the steel reinforced door with a thick chain and lock. **

* * *

Sara was the first to wake up. She had a killer headache and was in desperate need of two aspirin. She glanced around at…well…nothing. The steel walls were bare, the floor was bare and steel; there wasn't even any furniture, let alone a bathroom! The only thing that occupied that room was about a week's supply of food and a lantern. "_Where in the world am I?_" Sara thought. "_And, why is Grissom with me?_" She began to fumble around in her pockets for her cell phone. It wasn't there. Her pockets were empty except for her wallet. Opening that, she found that she had been stripped of all her cash and credit cards. Only her driver's license remained, along with a type-written note:

**I left your drivers license so the CSI's can identify your body. Cheers.**

Grissom stirred and blinked his eyes. "Sar? What's going on?" he asked trying to focus on the woman sitting beside him. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but look what I found in my wallet!" she moaned. Her head was beginning to throb. Grissom grabbed the note and read it over; once, twice, three times before he computed it. He looked around the room. Sliding his hand into his pocket, he found his wallet. Just like Sara, cash and credit cards were gone and a note was present.

**Hope you have fun. You can call this a much needed vacation. You have both worked yourselves to death. Ha ha. Cheers.**

"What creeps!" Sara exclaimed. "Who on earth would pull such a sick trick? 'worked yourselves to death'…the nerve!"

"What really bothers me is that they know about our lack of vacations and the fact that we have a tendency to overwork sometimes," Grissom muttered. "Only someone who has been watching us for a while would know this."

* * *

**He punched in the numbers. The phone rang once…twice…**

* * *

Doctor Al Robbins picked up the phone in the morgue. Probably Catherine calling about her John Doe. "Hello?" he answered. He listened for a while. "Uh huh… Yeah. Gil, I can't hear you, your breaking up." Al hung up as the line disconnected. He punched in Catherine's cell number. "Catherine? Yeah, Robbins. Gil just called, said he won't be coming in today." He listened while Catherine rambled something about why hadn't Grissom called her instead of the coroner. "Listen Cath, I don't know why he called me. I would have asked him, but the line disconnected," he replied. "I have to go now. Oh! And when you come for your DB, be sure to bring the pink file folder from Grissom's desk. Bye." And with that, he hung up.

* * *

**She picked up the captive's cell phone and dialed. It was her turn to put her acting to the test…**

* * *

Catherine Willows sighed. It was hard enough to be working on the biggest case of the year, without having the added fact of a missing supervisor. Her caller ID read 'S. Sidle'. "Willows," Cath said. "Sara? Where are you?" She stuffed her finger in her ear. The reception was really bad. "What? I can't hear you! You're not coming in? Sar," she shouted into the phone. The line had gone dead. She sighed again. Just another bad thing to add to her crap list.

Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown were playing video games in the break room. Greg Sanders was over by the coffee pot making his "special brew". Catherine walked in and called everyone around in a circle. As the boys gathered around, she gave them a little pep talk. She explained how they needed to focus on the case at hand today and especially so, she added, because Grissom and Sara were gone. "Gone?" Nick questioned spectically. "Now what are the chances of two workaholics gone on the same day during the case of the year?" Warrick laughed.

"Twenty bucks says they had a date last night and are to hung over to work," he said. They all laughed.

* * *

**Phase two had worked! The two CSI's were now accounted for at work… Now on to phase three…**


	3. Still Missing

Title: Come Together: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. Bummer. I only own this brand new computer!

Side Note: All things bolded are evil person thoughts/actions. All italicized text is thought, and I underline things for emphasis.

* * *

Grissom picked through the food. Most of it was beef jerky. There was also water and a little dried fruit. Sara was sitting next to him. He picked up a piece of jerky and held it out to her. "Want some?" She just stared. 

"I'm a vegetarian, remember?" she stated plainly. "I'll just have the fruit." As she reached out for the dried apricots, Grissom grabbed her wrist. She pulled back. "What?" she angrily demanded. "Do you want me to starve?" A look of hurt appeared upon his face, replaced quickly by his usual emotionless mask.

"No, I just think that you should eat some of the meat. It has sodium and a lot of protein," he told her giving her a strip. "We don't know how long we are going to be here, and besides that, too much fruit will give you diarrhea." She glared at him and bit into the strip. She began to chew and chew. The stuff was like leather.

"_I can't believe I am eating this!_" She thought as she looked at the hunk of beef in her hands. She thought about the cow it had once been and all the diseases it could have had. "_I'm gonna get sick!"_ She threw up.

* * *

**He chuckled. He knew the girl was a vegetarian. Hopefully she would be as stubborn as usual and would not eat. Death by starvation was slow and painful, just how he liked it.**

* * *

"Sara here. I can't get to the phone, please leave a message after the tone." Catherine hung up and sighed. It was the beginning of another shift. Last night was awful. It had poured and washed away evidence from a scene on the Strip. Sara and Grissom were both missing. She had Warrick call their cell phones and there was a bet going around about whether Gris and Sara had eloped or not. 

Catherine walked down to the locker room. She found Nick sitting on the bench pulling on his shirt. She sat down next to him. Nick looked up and saw the worried look on her face. "They're still not here?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I don't know what to do. Should I just keep calling them or.."

Catherine let her voice trail off. Nick furrowed his brow, thinking hard. He asked, "Did you try them on their cell phones?"

"Yeah."

"Well, are they on?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you use the GPS on their cell's to track 'em?" He asked, sounding like that was the most obvious answer ever. Catherine jumped up.

"Nice one, Nicky," she said running out the door.

"_Nicky, Texas Ranger, saves the day once again_," he thought, strutting down the hallway.

Warrick was in the computer lab. He needed more information on a new online cult. Clicking around, he became so absorbed in finding info he didn't see Catherine Willows walk toward him. In fact, Warrick didn't see her until she was right up next to him. He jumped. "Whoa, Cath, you could kill someone by doin' that!" he exclaimed while grabbing his chest.

"I need you to do something," she said in her no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Glad to see you too," Warrick replied sarcastically. He received the Catherine Willows "shut-it-or-you're-dead" glare. "OK, what?" he asked, getting down to business.

"I need you to find Grissom and Sara using the GPS on their cell phones," she told him. "They still haven't some into work and they haven't called in yet. I've never know either of them to miss a day, let alone unexplained for!" With a couple of clicks, Warrick was on the cell provider's GPS site. He typed in Sara's number.

"GPS places her… here?" Warrick said uncertainly, raising his eyebrows. He typed in Gris's number. "Same for Grissom." Catherine stared at the screen. After a while, she walked to the door.

"SANDERS" she yelled. The spiky headed lab rat stuck his head out into the hall.

"You rang, my love?" He questioned, smile on his face.

"I've got some work for you," Catherine said shoving him down the hall to the front door.

* * *

Grissom held Sara's hair as she proceeded to throw-up jerky and donut. He had brought her to a corner which they had dubbed the bathroom, and sat with her while she heaved. The vomit was making gruesome noises against the metal floor. She straightened up, wiping her mouth. "Water," she gasped. Grissom went to the food pile, kitty-corner the bathroom, to get Sara water. "We would just be going in to work now," she mumbled, lying down. Even thought the cold metal floor was uncomfortable, she hadn't slept in many hours. 

"How do you know?" Grissom asked.

"The kidnapper left my watch," she said dozing off.

* * *

**She slammed her hand down on the desk. It cracked. It had rained all of today. This was not in her plan.** **No worries though. Tomorrow's high was supposed to be in the upper 90's. Man, she couldn't wait for morning. She settled into bed, a smile on her face.**

* * *

Beep beep! Greg walked to the right. Beep beep! He walked around the corner. Beep beep! "A-ha!" he exclaimed, sticking his hand in the bush. Grissom's cell phone was now found. He had been using the walky-talky on his Nextel to find Gris's phone. He found Sara's phone shortly after. He flipped open her phone. The screen read: 121 missed calls. 

"_Wow!_" Greggo thought. "_She has some persistent admirer._"

Walking back to the lab, he handed the phones over to Catherine. "Sara has over 100 missed calls, and Grissom's phone was found in the bush," he told her, preparing himself for her praise for quickly finding the phone.

"Did you happen to use gloves while picking these up?" Catherine asked him.

"Uh, no… It's not a crime to leave phones in bushes, ya know," Greg said.

"No…It's not. Sorry Greg," she apologized. "I'm just worried, that's all." She sighed. She would go to Sara's house after shift.


	4. Bathroom Break

Title: Come Together

Summary: Grissom and Sara realize the major problems of being stuck in a metal shack. The rest of the CSI's realize that their disappearances are, in fact, a kidnapping. GSR.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI sob

* * *

For Catherine, shift could not end soon enough. Every 5 minutes she was checking the clock and she could not concentrate to save her life. "_Chill girl!_" She mentally berated herself. "_Griss and Sara are probably just…um… sick and can't get to the phone_." She took some calming breaths and turned back to sifting through the evidence. Nick poked his head into the room.

"Are they here yet?" he asked. Catherine ignored him; she didn't want to lose her train of thought. "Earth to Catherine! Houston calling. Do you read?"

"No, they aren't!" she yelled, annoyed at the distraction and at herself for becoming distracted. A looked of hurt mingled with surprise took over the emotional Texan's face. "It's not you Nick," she sighed while picking up papers, apologizing for the second time already this shift. "I'm just really worried, you know?" Nick nodded his head.

"I figured I would go on over to Sara's place and see if she's there," Nick told her, patting her on the back. "Only thing is, I don't know where she lives."

"I don't actually know either," Cath said, shaking her head. "I can't think of anyone who would actually know, except maybe Grissom." They both become absorbed in thought. Nick looked up through the Plexiglas walls. Warrick was drinking coffee in the break room, Sofia was talking to someone in the reception area, Greg was rocking out in the lab… Greg! He would know where Sara lived! Nick shot through the doors and bounded into the laboratory.

"Greg!" Nick shouted, turning off the radio. "Where does Sara live?"

"Uh, in an apartment?"

"No! I-"

"A cave?"

"No, listen-"

"Out in the woods?"

"GREG!"

"What?"

"What is Sara's address? Where exactly is her place?" Nick finally finished. Greg gave him an odd look. Nick explained, "Catherine and I are going to go over and see if she is there. If you know where she lives, you can come along." Greg set down the papers he had been holding.

"She actually lives a few blocks down from me in a quaint little apartment complex." He smiled his most charming smile. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Sara woke up at around 5. She stood up, hearing the inevitable call of nature. Grissom was sleeping across the way and she just couldn't bring herself to go to the bathroom with him in the room. It was too… exposing. She paced the room, sat down, stood up. She squeezed her legs together. She had to go! Sara walked over to the corner and walked back. "_Nope! I'm going to hold it even if it means having my bladder burst!_"

Grissom was woken up by her fidgeting. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he eyed her warily. She looked uncomfortable. Maybe he had been snoring or sleep talking. He began to imagine all the awkward things he could have said. "_Sara… Come here baby! I love you doll face."_ He shook the horrifying thought from his head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go, Gil" she answered, squirming.

"Go where?"

"You know…go." She looked around. "Do you realize that there is no jug or anything for a chamber pot, and there is also no toilet paper?" Grissom also looked around. Not a thing to serve as a makeshift bathroom and they couldn't just go on the floor! The vomit was already beginning to stick up the small room. He rummaged through the food pile, and finally grabbed a plastic container that had held the jerky and ripped off the breast pocket of his shirt. He held it out to her, and with a sheepish glance, turned to face the wall.

"Um…If you only pee, don't use the pocket. That should be saved for, shall we say, "Special Occasions"," he stammered. They had to save their few precious resources.

Sara was still uncomfortable about using the restroom around Grissom. She didn't want him to hear her urinating, so she began to sing at the top of her lungs:

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Even just the sound of it is something quite atrocious.

If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious!

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Um didelidledidle um didleaye…."

She finished her job and stood up. Snapping on the Tupperware top, she placed it in the corner. "I'm done, you can turn around now," she told Grissom, who was patiently waiting in the corner. He turned around, a smile on his face. "What?" Sara asked.

"You have a very nice singing voice, that's all." He informed her. "You should sing more often."

"I tell you what. If we get out of here, I'll sing at the annual Christmas party," Sara declared.

"Deal."


	5. Heating Up

Title: Come Together

Summary: The gang pays a visit to Sara's place and things start to heat up (literally) in the shack. GS and a little WC

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, I wouldn't be stuck babysitting for $3 an hour and I would be playing Greg's sexy, sassy, smart girlfriend. So, no, I don't own CSI.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I am sooooooooooo sorry about how long I have taken. I just needed some time to think of ideas.

* * *

Grissom sighed. There were only so many time a man, even aentomologist like himself, could go over the Latin names of every insect he could think of. It was seven o'clock. He glanced over a Sara who was drumming her fingers on the jerky can. "Well," he began. Sara glanced up at him. "What should we do?" Sara looked around.

"What is there to do?" she asked. "I mean, honestly, we are stuck in a metal box with next to nothing!" She sighed. "This is so boring!"

"We could play word games or math games," He suggested. Sara just flopped down on her stomach. He could just make out the lacy edge of her bra… "_Knock it off Gil!"_

"Why don't we do something that doesn't have anything to do with math or science," she said. "Tell me about yourself." That took Grissom by surprise. What was he going to tell her? He liked 80's rock music? He had almost gone deaf? He loved her? Sara was gazing up at him expectantly.

"Well, I like those Hot Tamale candies," he offered. Sara rolled her eyes.

"I want to know the real Gil Grissom," she told him. "The man behind the mask."

"What mask?" Griss asked. "I don't have a mask!" She rolled her eyes again. He was so… frustrating at times!

"Griss, I know nothing about you! I don't know your desires, your annoyances…I don't even know your favorite color!"

"Well, why does it matter so much to you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… never mind," she sighed, looking defeated. Sara looked around and tugged at her shirt. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" She asked. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had been steadilygetting hotter and hotter over the past hour. He had just shrugged it off as an old man's reaction to being in the same room as a sultry, sexy… "_Gilbert Grissom! What would your mother say_?" He had once again let his emotions get away with him. It was not often that he did that.

"Yeah, it is hot." He shrugged. "It's probably just claustrophobia or something."

"Thanks Griss," Sara moaned sarcastically. Not only wasshe hot, but she was sweaty, and her deodorant had long since given out. Her shirt was sticking to her and her jeans were irritating against her legs. "_If it gets any hotter, these clothes are coming off!"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Greg banged on the door for the umpteenth time that night. Sara was not answering her cell phone, her home phone, her door… What in the name of all things sweet and sour was going on? He turned around in a half-circle, trying to figure out what was up. A door opened. Spinning around, Greg saw an old lady with curlers in her hair; Sara's next-door neighbor. "If you're looking for Sara," She crooned in a wispy voice, "She hasn't been here for a while." Greg stared at her, trying to figure out if she was a reliable source. After she reentered her apartment, Greg whipped out his cell and called Catherine.

"Hey Cath! Yeah, I tried Sara's apartment again. I think we need to meet at your house in abouttwo hoursand discuss some things. Why your house? Because Warrick is already there!" He grinned, switching his phone to the other ear as he turned the key in the ignition. "Yeah, I know about you two. The Greg-Mister knows all." As the sound of the dial-tone reached his ear, he backed out of the parking lot and began the drive toward the Willow's household.

* * *

When he arrived, Lindseyran out to meet him. "Uncle Greg!" she shouted, jumping into his outstretched arms. "Waddya doing here!"

"I came to talk to your mommy, doll face," he told her pinching her cheeks.

"Uncle Warrick is already talking to her," Lindsey told him, a serious look on her face. "They are talking really close to each other, like this." She reached up and gave Greg a peck on the lips. He held back his laughter as he replied, "It that so!" He put her down. Lindsey grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. Catherine told the little girl to go and play outside for a while.

Warrick was sitting with Catherine on the couch. Greg sat down in the reclining chair. "So," he said, looking at them both, grin of a knowing man plastered on his face. Warrick gave him a look that told him to keep quiet. Greg cleared his throat. "Sara's neighbor said she hasn't been home for a while. She seems reliable too." he informed the two. "If Sara hasn't been home, I assume that Grissom hasn't been either." Catherine looked at Greg and then at Warrick and sighed.

"If they haven't called or come in by tonight, I will officially declare them missing."

* * *

Grissom watched as Sara tugged at the collar of her shirt. If he was completely honest with himself, the heat was beginning to get to him also. "Grissom?" Sara called, halting his train of thought, "Do you wear boxers?" He blinked. Had he heard her correctly?

"Yeah," he replied, not thinking. She looked uncomfortable for a second, but plunged ahead.

"Well, uh, since boxers are like swim trunks, and panties and bras are…uh…like a bikini, do you think we…I mean I...could take off my clothes? I'm so effing hot!" She finished after much stammering and stuttering. Grissom was shocked! Never in a million years would he have envisioned Sara Sidle asking him if it was alright to take off her clothes! Of course it was alright!

"Sure! Uh… I mean… sure." He mumbled, looking off to the side.

"If you don't want me to…" she started.

"No, I just was surprised, that's all." And with that,Sara pulled off her shirt andflopped down on the floor. Her body was so much cooler now. She looked up at Grissom who was staring at her lacy bra. She coughed. He looked away, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks.

"Well, now I know something about you!" she declared

"Oh? What's that."

"You wear boxers."

**

* * *

**

**They smiled. Things were going according to plan. The steel room was heating up, the coworkers were becoming worried… Life was good. And by the time the two geeks were found, they would be long dead and decomposing out in this desolate wasteland. No one would know whodunit and they would never know why.**

* * *

A/N: Once again... sorry I took so long. It's summer and I'm working so I get really tired. Anywhoo, reviews are appreciated! 


	6. Calls and Charges

Title: Come Together

Summary: Catherine officially declares Grissom and Sara as missing. The team then begins to process what little evidence they have.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _The minute hand reached the twelve. Warrick and Nick were sitting on the couch in the break room. They had both finished their cases and were waiting for the end of shift. Catherine walked in. She too glanced up at the clock. "Well, if they haven't called in five minutes," she said, consulting her watch, "I will declare them missing." Warrick stood up and stretched. 

"I'll stay after shift and start processing their case," He volunteered. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we need to get our geeks back!" he said, sounding mildly serious. "I'm gonna go see if Greg would be willing to help. He needs to get in the field more, anyways." Nick exited the room, heading towards the lab. Warrick saw the anxious look in Catherine's eyes and took her hand.

"Hey, everything will be alright!" He whispered in her ear, trying to soothe her. Catherine gently rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that position for three minutes, rocking back and forth. Catherine's beeper went off. She looked down.

"Doctor Robbins?" she exclaimed, "What does he want?"

* * *

The doctor paced in the morgue. He was doing an autopsy when the thought hit him! Why _would_ Grissom call him if he wasn't coming to work? It was now common knowledge in the station that both Grissom and Sara were missing. He thought back to the day of the call. When Al answered his phone that day, Grissom hadn't sounded like himself. The line had been full of static. Knowing Grissom, he would have tried to call again if he was disconnected. Unless… The doctor sat down at his desk and grabbed his pager. He sent a quick message to Catherine. Grissom must have been kidnapped!

* * *

Nick and Greg pulled the bagged cell phones out of a box. It had been a little over a half hour since Catherine had put out a missing persons report on Grissom and Sara. The only evidence they had so far was the two cell phones. The two men had just began to lift fingerprints off of the phones, when a very pissed Conrad Ecklie burst in. 

"Where in the hell are they?" Ecklie shouted.

"Wh-wh-who?" Greg stuttered. (He had just recently encountered a mad Ecklie, and was not going to soon forget the experience.)

"Grissom and Sara!" Ecklie fumed. "Have you seen their roaming charges? $300!" He slammed the paper down on the table. "They have been calling each other from somewhere in the middle of the desert!" Nick snatched up the phone bill.

"Do you know exactly where?" he asked, scanning the paper. Greg pointed to a figure on the page.

"Near cell tower #6517," he told them. "Do you think that whoever had Grissom's phone called from there and left all those messages on Sara's cell?" Nick looked up.

"Greg, I think it is time we took a little road trip."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yes, it is a bad chapter. It is way too short and I have gone way to long without updating. I am really, really sorry! Please forgive me!


	7. Sharing

Title: Come Together

Disclaimer: Go find yourself a nice disclaimer and stick it here

* * *

The temperature was rising, no question about it. Sara, who was on the floor with sweat pouring from every inch of her body, had been in her unmentionables for quite some time. Grissom, being the gentleman that he was, did not remove any of his clothing. He was sweating like a hog, but refused to show any skin, lest he should become even more tempted than he already was.

"Why us?" Sara moaned. "Why not Ecklie!" She looked toward Grissom for agreement, but found him passed-out and leaning against the wall. "Griss!" she yelled, running towards him. She straddled his waist, her fingers hastily undoing his buttons. She reached for some water and wet her shirt with it. Sara placed the damp tee on his forehead, tears streaming down her face. What was going on? Her fingers wrapped around his wrist to check for a pulse. At the touch of her hand, Grissom's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-what?" Grissom stammered, clearly confused. Sara, his precious Sara, was on top of him crying her eyes out.

"Oh Gil! I thought I had lost you!" She sobbed. "You were red in the face and had stopped breathing." Grissom sat up a little. Sara fell onto the floor. "So that's how it is!" she exclaimed, thinking Grissom had pushed her off of him. "I freak out and you push me away!"

"Sara, I-"

"Oh no Grissom, I understand!" she said, now yelling. "You just don't care about me, do you?"

"Sara, that not-"

"Why is it that you will go out with Sofia, but only give me a plant?"

"Sar-"

"_Don't call me that!_" She screamed with rage. "You don't care about me-"

"SARA SHUT UP!" Grissom screamed. Sara was dumbstruck. "Listen to me for five minutes! Five minutes! That's all I'm asking for." Sara nodded, the anger still present in her eyes. "I do care about you," he began slowly. "It's just…when…" Grissom sighed. This was even harder than he had imagined. He lowered his eyes, trying to think of some words to express how he felt when…

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN! Ah, the joys of a cliffie! Threaten me if you must. -GG007- 


	8. Important Discoveries

Title: Come Together

Disclaimer: Same as everyone else's. I don't own squat!

A/N: This story only has about 2 more chapters! The reason I didn't update sooner was because I was being hung by my toes on Adenara Yatman's cellar ceiling! Blame her! No… I've been busy. Sorry…

* * *

Greg saw it first. The trademark glint in the sun that only appears when the sunlight is shining off of a metal. "Nick! Stop!" Greg ordered. Nick slammed on the brakes. 

"What?" Nick asked. "We aren't near the cell tower yet." Greg, apparently not listening, got out of the Denali and walked backwards until he saw the shining of the metal again. He motioned for Nick to come near.

"Look," Greg whispered, pointing a finger. "Something's over there!" Both men looked at the glare coming from a small cluster of trees. Nick walked back to the driver's side of the car, pulled out two guns, and handed one to Greg.

"Let's check it out," Nick said. Slowly they walked through the trees, guns drawn and ready. Nick walked out into the clearing.

"Man, it's just a car!" he pouted, looking back at Greg. "What's the big deal about this?" Greg just kept on staring at the car, looking at it from every possible angle.

"Nick, go back to the car and grab our kits!" He exclaimed.

"Wait a sec. I'm the level 3, remember? You go grab them if you want them so badly."

"Yeah?" Greg shot back, "Well, I just found Sar's Denali!"

* * *

Catherine sat in the lab, idly waiting for Nick and Greg to call in. Warrick was two doors down, head on the layout table, catching some sleep. Catherine's cell phone began to ring. Picking it up in the middle of the second ring, she gave her usual answer: "Willows." 

"Catherine! We found-" (There was some shouting on the other end) "Greg found Sara's Denali," Nick told her. "There is no sign of Grissom or Sara around yet. Send Warrick down to help us, okay?"

"Okay…uh, where the hell are you?" Catherine replied.

"Just use the GPS unit on my cell phone." And with that, he hung up.

* * *

Greg looked up from the tire tracks to the more experienced CSI. "So," he began tentatively, "Do we snap some photos or just keep looking?" 

"Snap a few." the Texan replied curtly. Right now, Nick didn't want to be professional. He wanted to tear apart the world looking for Sara and Grissom. Sara had always been like a sister to him, and Grissom… well, Grissom was Grissom. The father, mentor, and sometimes even a friend. Nick sighed. How could this have happened?

* * *

Still showing signs of fatigue, Warrick glanced down at the navigational system on the dashboard. He had been driving for the better part of two hours, only stopping twice: once to pick up Brass and once to use the restroom. Off in the distance, he could make out a group of trees and a man, presumably Greg, standing and waving. Poking the snoring captain in the side, he pointed Greg out. "Almost there," he said, reciving a tired grunt from Brass. 

"I said wake me when we are there, not almost there!" Jim replied grumpily.

Warrick opened the door and was lead to the scene by Greg. Nick's head appeared from the trunk of the car.

"We've got a hair here guys!" he yelled excitedly, his Texas accent becoming more pronounced. "It looks like Sara's!" The rest of the group ran over to where Nick stood, holding the hair with a pair of tweezers. They stood silently, almost reverently, gazing upon the hair as though expecting it to reveal the exact location of its owner.

"What's that?" Greg suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"What's what?" Warrick demanded.

"That…noise," Greg murmured, looking under the seats. "It sounds like static!" He began to search more frantically. Reaching under the rear passenger side seat, his fingers grazed a small object. He shone his Maglite under the seat. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped.

"You are not going to believe this!"

* * *

Several minutes had passed. Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Brass were sitting on the ground around Greg's newest discovery: a walkie-talkie. There was only one in sight (the car had been thoroughly searched by all four men) and they had no idea of where the other one could be. 

"Well..." Brass began. All eyes turned to him. The captain tugged at his collar and pressed on. "We don't know where the other walkie-talkie is, or who has it, but maybe we could try to use it and just see what happens?" he suggested.

"That's crazy!" Nick blurted out.

"But," Warrick continued, "it just might work!"

**

* * *

**

**He stopped the car in the distance. Darn those CSI's. They had found the female's car. It was only a matter of time before they found the hostages. It also didn't help that his son had found out their plan. Well, no matter. His son was locked away safely in the closet and his wife was cooking supper. Time to put the old saying to use: "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead."**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for being patient with me! 2738 hits! Wow! Now… hit the little purple button…ya know what to do! –gilgrissom007- 


	9. Death

Title: Come Together

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI here or there, I do not own it anywhere! Not in a car, not in a train, not on a boat, not in a plane. I do not like green eggs and…Oh. Wrong story!

* * *

Catherine had gone home. After a call from Warrick assuring her he and the gang were alright, he had gone home for some much needed sleep. Her head had barely hit the pillow though, when her cell phone rang. She sighed and checked her caller ID. "CSI Dpt." She picked it up. "Willows," she mumbled. Judy, the receptionist, was sobbing on the other end. "Honey, what's wrong?" Catherine asked. 

"E-e-eee," she managed to get out before bursting into tears.

Catherine sighed. "Do you need me to come down?"

"Ye-yes!" Judy sobbed. Catherine hung up. So much for sleeping.

* * *

"Hello? Hello, hello, hello?" Greg yelled into the walkie-talkie. He knew that the other walkie-talkie was on, but no one was answering. Maybe no one could answer. Images of Sara and Grissom's mangled bodies drenched in blood floated into his mind. He began to dry heave. In an instant Brass was by his side. 

"Hey man, don't throw up on the crime scene," he joked uncertianly. Greg stopped, holding his stomach.

"I don't know what I'd do if we didn't find them in time," he whispered hoarsely. "Sara is one of my best friends. If we don't find them, I'll feel like I have failed her!" Upon uttering these words, he broke out in tears. Brass looked around, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Well Greggo, you need to start looking harder I guess. Don't give up now!" Jim said, patting the younger CSI on the back. Greg stood up and wiped away his tears just as Warrick came into the clearing looking shocked. In one hand was his cellphone. The other was clenching and unclenching.

"You guys aren't going to believe this!" He exclaimed. Nick walked up behind him.

"What's up?"

Warrick paused, looking at each man in turn. "Catherine just called from the crime lab," he said, taking another pause.

Greg piped up. "And?"

"And," Warrick began again, "Ecklie…he's dead." Everyone stared in shock. "Amelia Lane from days found him this morining after he didn't show up to work. They found him shot to death in his closet."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is so short. I'm going to be gone for a week, so I will try and update when I get back! 


	10. The Other One

Title: Come Together

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI here or there, I do not own it anywhere! Not in a car, not in a train, not on a boat, not in a plane. I do not like green eggs and…Oh. Wrong story!

A/N: I would write more, but I start high school tomorrow! (Holla to my freshman peeps!) I will finish this soon. I know you all want it to end!

* * *

"Hello?"

Grissom's head snapped up. How was it that he was always interrupted at the most pivotal of moments? Sara stood up and looked around.

"Greg?" she called uncertainly. She swore she had heard the young CSI's voice.

"Hello, hello, hello?" There is was again!

"Greg!" Sara began to scream. "Greg, help!"

"Greg!" Grissom started in with her. "We're over here!" They both kept yelling, their voices becoming hoarse. Dejectedly, Sara sat down and began to sob. "They are never going to get us! He was so close Gris! So close!" Grissom sat down with her, his arm hesitantly reaching around her shoulders.

"Honey, don't cry. We'll-"

"There you go again with all that 'honey' stuff!" she hollered. "How dare you?" Sara pushed his arm away. " Do you have no consideration for my feelings?"

Grissom sighed. There was no reasoning with Sara while she was like this. While she ranted and raved, Grissom put his head down on the pile of food. This was no pillow, but it was better than the steel floor he had been sleeping on before.

"HELLO?" Grissom sat up. He stuck his finger in his ear trying to get rid of the ringing noise. Suddenly stopping, he glanced up at Sara who was still going on about her feeling and how she should have left years ago. Apparently she hadn't heard anything. Grissom began to open up the food containers one by one.

"And I should have—Gilbert Grissom! Have you heard a word I've said?" Sara bellowed. Much to the angry woman's annoyance, Grissom just smiled. "Remember how I told you I loved your voice?" he asked.

"Yes," Sara replied, rolling her eyes. "_He is not going to smooth talk his way out of this one!_"

"Well, I guess I get to hear it…oh say, around Christmastime!"

"No. Don't you ever listen?" Sara rolled her eyes again. "I said if we get out of here…" Understanding rocketed through her brain, showing itself in her eyes. Grissom nodded.

"The other walkie-talkie."

* * *


	11. Free at Last

Title: Come Together

Author: gilgrissom007

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing fanfics if I owned CSI?

A/N: This _almost_ is the last chapter. (Yeah, I know! Finally, right?) I am so sorry! I am a lousy updater. Feel free to beat me over the head with a shovel. Really…

* * *

"Help…Sara…desert…shack…" The static on the line had broken up the cry for help, but Warrick heard it none the less. Not giving a second thought to the evidence bag that surrounded the device, he tore it open and pushed in the talk button.

"Griss! Is that you man?" He shouted slowly.

"Warrick?"

"Yeah!" he turned around in ran back to the Denali. "Guys! I've got him!"

"Warrick," came Sara's voice, "We need you to help us! We are in some metal shack in the desert! It's so hot in here!"

Nick grabbed the walkie-talkie while Greg did a victory dance with a grinning Brass.

"Okay Sara. We are gonna have every CSI and cop out looking for you!" Nick told her. "You are coming home!"

* * *

Sara broke down crying. Finally, she was going to get out of here! Grissom scooped her up in his arms and rubbed her back.

"Everything is going to be alright now," he whispered gently in her ear. "We are going to go home and return to normal." Sara hiccupped.

"What if I don't want to go back to normal. If normal is being without you, I never want to go back. Ever," she sobbed into his shoulder. Gently grasping her chin, Grissom tilted her face towards his.

"Then we won't go back."

"Wha--?"

"I mean it. If normal is you living in your house, you won't go back. You'll just live with me," Grissom started. "And if normal is sleeping in your own bed at night, waking up by yourself after a nightmare, you'll sleep with me." Sara's eyebrows shot up. "And," He finished, "if normal-"

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Grissom looked at the door as it fell to the ground. Plumes of dust barreled skyward, parting as Greg and Nick burst in with their guns drawn. Sara jumped up and ran outside. She inhaled deeply. No more box, no more heat, no more beef jerky. And most importantly…no more normal.


	12. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, just want 'em badly!

A/N: This is pre-Tina. Oh and this is the final chapter!

**

* * *

****One Year Later:**

Grissom held the hand of his wife while the other hand stroked her bulging belly. The retreat they were sent on after the lock up brought them closer together. For about three months you could not see Grissom without seeing Sara, and vice versa. The two were inseparable. In the fourth month of their dating, Grissom "pulled his head of the microscope" and asked Sara to marry him.

The wedding was beautiful. Sara had always wanted a wedding on the beach. They flew out to Hawaii and held the wedding on Waikiki. Sara wore a simple white gown that hugged her curves perfectly and showed off her legs. Even Grissom, never being one for showing emotion, could not hold back his tears of joy. As the sun set, they were united in holy matrimony.

Sara was now six months pregnant. Grissom still could not keep her out of the lab, but did succeed in keeping her out of the field. She told him that starting next month she was going to take maternity leave. Grissom felt the greatest sense of pride in saying, "My wife is going to be taking maternity leave next month."

After the death of Ecklie, Grissom was offered the job of lab head. He declined, knowing that now, more than ever, he was going to need personal time. Catherine was now running the lab with grace and ease. She abolished the boss-worker dating rule, and she and Warrick were going steady.

Sara stirred slightly on the couch. "What were you going to say Gil?"

"Huh? When?" asked Grissom, feeling slightly baffled.

"When we were in the shed," Sara told him. "What were you going to say after you said we would sleep together?" Grissom laughed and stroked her belly as the baby gave a firm kick.

"I was going to say that we would live together, love together, and die old together," he responded thoughtfully.

Reaching up to stroke his beard, Sara answered back, "Live, love, and die…that sounds like a plan."

* * *

A/N: Well folks, this is it! I hope you have enjoyed my story. I want to give a big hug to each and every person who reviewed my story. Thanks for putting up with me! I also would like to encourage you to read my other stories and review those...I can always use ideas for improvements! Also, many of you may have noticed that I have changed my name to "geeklovegirl". I really wasn't digging "gilgrissom007"...it sounded too James Bond-y. 

Thanks once again and God Bless -geeklovegirl-


End file.
